lollipopchainsawfandomcom-20200213-history
San Romero
San Romero 'is the fictional setting and town that appears in ''Lollipop Chainsaw. Summary San Romero is a fictional town, set in the state of California, and is the primary location in the game. San Romero is by accordance to the map a large grassland, plentiful with trees, with various buildings and locations, along with a long, wavy, non-prominent creek amongst the background. History Founding Not much is known about the origins of San Romero. The San Romero Zombie Apocalypse During 9:45 a.m. approximately at June 12, 2012, San Romero High experienced a sudden attack, when a portal between Earth and the Rotten World was suddenly open. Fumes of the Rotten World quickly seeped to that of the San Romero High School, infecting the resident students and eventually transforming them into zombies. The perpetrator of this attack was known under the name of Swan, whose motivations were driven by the constant abuse of his fellow peers. Swan eventually practiced a dark ritual that summoned five supernatural beings into the plane of Earth, known as the Dark Purveyors. These five supernatural beings were then commanded by their leader Swan, to further spread the infection with their supernatural powers. Each Purveyor targeted an area that when perfectly aligned, would create a pentagram, the iconic symbol for the religion of Satanism. Each Purveyor infected a specific area, while at the same time had the important purpose to be sacrificed to summon a greater being. This being would later to be known as Killabilly the Zombie of Zombies, who later began destroying the city of San Romero. Last remaining San Romero Students, Juliet Starling and Nick Carlyle came to confront the great being to defeat him and stop his reign destruction. After reaching his body, it is revealed that Swan's decapitated corpse is attached to the heart of Killabilly. The bodiless Nick Carlyle was then sadly placed on the corpse of Swan, and commanded Killabilly's body to self-destruct, killing him along with him during the process. In the end it is revealed that Nick's heroic behavior had earned him a second chance, and caused him to reenter Earth with the body of Morikawa. Rejoicing with Juliet along with her family, the group returns to the Starling residence to formally celebrate the birthday of Juliet Starling. It is presumed that Nick and the Starlings are the last survivors of San Romero. Noted Areas Noted Residence References *The town's namesake is director '''George A. Romero (1940-2017), known best for his often satirical horror and zombie films. Trivia *It has been confirmed that San Romero resides in California, as it states in Juliet's promotional information, she is referred to as a "Californian girl". *The time setting for San Romero is quite ambiguous, as many locals are seen wearing attire that is reminiscent of several different timelines. *It is possible that the map Sensei Morikawa provides to Juliet may be inaccurate, as certain locations that stages may take place in do not match the proportions of the map. Category:Locations Category:Lollipop Chainsaw Category:Gameplay Category:San Romero